


Your Name Is My Favorite Thing To Moan

by Otakumikulovinggamer4life



Series: 2nd year au [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessional Sex, Dominant Bottom, He is shsl roboticist, Human kiibo btw, Its his favorite thing to moan just be warned, Kiibo says Ouma's name a l o t, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Riding, Service Top, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life
Summary: A follow up to A Saturday Night In Amami's Room! This can be read as a stand alone, though!Ouma being a little shit and invading Kiibo's room somehow ends up with him taking Kiibs' virginity.





	Your Name Is My Favorite Thing To Moan

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people wanted a kiibouma follow up so here it is, I hope you all enjoy!! As always, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!

It was 2 in the morning, about an hour ago, Ouma came knocking on Kiibo's door rather annoyingly. After the robotics expert quickly woke up and made his way to the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and greeting the other. Without even a smudge of tiredness on the supreme ruler's features, he lunged forwards and hugged Kiibo.

 

The taller boy stumbled back a bit, the purple haired boy kicking the door shut in a swift motion. He'd annoyingly declared that he couldn't fall asleep and needed his  _ beloved Kiiboy _ in order to, fake crying until Kiibo relented.

 

That's how they'd ended up in this situation. Snugly under the grey covers upon Kiibo's bed, the dictator nuzzled into his side and snoring lightly. The white haired boy, however, was wide awake. See, Ouma smelled like fine wine and his leg was hooked around the roboticist’s waist.

 

Kiibo's heart had been pounding this entire time and he was honestly wondering how he hadn't either passed out or had a heart attack yet. He couldn't help it! Every time he peeked down at the other's sleeping face, his face only flushed farther.

 

And apparently, he was turning into some kind of pervert, evident by the way his cock would stir every time Ouma sighed or groaned in his sleep. Ouma's arms wrapped around him, forcing Kiibo's chest to press against the smaller boy's. His face was buried right in the dictator's neck and that scent was overwhelming him.

 

It didn't help that Ouma's leg was still hooked around his hip, their crotches rubbing together unceremoniously as Ouma whined quietly. Kiibo whined in response, biting his lip and trying to prevent himself from making any more noise. 

 

“Kiibo…” The dictator mumbled and Kiibo wanted to cry, there was nothing he could do now, his erection was obvious now. Ouma shifted his hips a bit, the white haired boy whined. There was another suggestive groan from the shorter boy and Kiibo melted.

 

“ _ Kokichi _ …” He mumbled quietly, voice sounding desperate. 

 

“ _ Wow _ , I didn't know Kiibaby was such a pervert! Moaning my name while he thinks I'm asleep!” Ouma scolded, grinning at the other boy, not a hint of sleep on his face. He hadn't been asleep at all! Kiibo wanted to kick him out, he did this on purpose but he remained docile.

 

“Kokichi, you're the worst…” Kiibo whined, hiding his face in the other's neck but Ouma simply chuckled, shuffling around in the covers before palming the white haired boy's erection with no shame. “ _ Ah..!”  _ Kiibo tensed up.

 

“You say I'm the worst but you haven't tried to move~? Kiibaby really is such a pervert, just admit you like it!” The purple haired boy continued to tease Kiibo, enjoying the quiet whimpers and moans he was being rewarded with. Ouma removed his hand and replaced it with his knee, it was easier.  

 

“Kokichi,  _ Kokichi, Kokichi _ .” Kiibo muttered into the crook of Ouma's neck, lust apparent in his voice. His hands twisted into the shorter boy's shirt, pressing their bodies closer together under the sheets. The supreme ruler's knee was pressing against the white haired boy's crotch.

 

“What is it, baby boy?” Ouma purred, running his fingers through Kiibo's hair and smirking in the dark. The roboticist only nuzzled against his neck, a few quiet moans leaving him at the use of his favorite nickname. 

 

“Kokichi,  _ please _ .” Kiibo whined, grinding down against Ouma's leg. He didn't want to have to say it out loud, it was too embarrassing but he knew the supreme ruler would make him do it anyways.

 

“Please what?” The purple haired boy feigned innocence, voice managing to sound genuinely curious. When he didn't receive an immediate reply, he grabbed Kiibo by the shoulders and pushed him off, said boy very loudly whining at this. His whining didn't last very long though as Ouma began straddling his hips, much too casually grinding their clothed cocks together.

 

The pale boy beneath him let out a stuttered moan at this, grinding up into the friction without hesitation. Kiibo's flushed hands twisted into his pure white locks, “ _ Kokichi~ _ …” That was his favorite thing to moan, Ouma thought with a dark chuckle.

 

The smaller boy cocked his head to the side, “Hey, Kiibaby, how come you like moaning my name so much?” It was a genuine question, at this point. It seemed that once the robotics expert was turned on, that's all he could say. Kiibo grunted in response to a particularly hard thrust, leg jerking up.

 

“ _ Ngh _ , I don't know..!” Kiibo panted out before inevitably, another quiet whisper of the purple haired boy left his trembling pink lips. Ouma leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the white haired boy's throat, enjoying the whimpers it elicited.

 

“Maybe it's ‘cause I'm all you can think about when you're like this~.” Ouma muttered, voice sultry.  

 

“ _ Kokichi… _ ” Kiibo moaned wantonly, practically proving his point as he opted to twist his hands in the sheets, chest heaving as he panted. “ _ More, ah, more _ ..!” His voice was louder than before, eyes squeezing shut. 

 

The dictator leaned up, “Hm, okay! I'll listen to your request, Kiibabe but we've gotta get some more of these annoying clothes off!” Kiibo didn't even have time to protest before his shirt was pulled over his head, effectively making his hair even more of a mess. Ouma then took off his own shirt, throwing it on the floor and then placing a small, warm hand on the taller boy's stomach.

 

The supreme ruler's hands roamed up the albino boy's chest, it was flushed a dark pink due to Kiibo's arousal and it was honestly so pretty. Easily, Ouma began to toy with Kiibo's nipples, chuckling darkly when the other boy gasped before pushing his head back into the pillow.

 

Kiibo bit his trembling lip, clutching at the sheets tightly and barely managing to stifle his moans. “ _ Nn _ , Kokichi~...” Turning his head to the side, taking a deep shuddering breath. Ouma grabbed the other's boy's face, forcing them to lock eyes.

 

“Baby boy~, don't hide from me.” Ouma thrust against the other boy particularly hard, a shiver running through him. Kiibo nodded, whimpering quietly. “You're so cute, you know that right?”

 

“ _ Ahn _ , Kokichi… Please, touch me more, more,  _ more _ .” Kiibo moaned, lifting his hips slightly. His voice sounded desperate and a bit drunk, pants becoming louder. 

 

“Aww, baby boy, you want it so bad~.” Ouma teased, running his hands down the pale boy's chest and letting them rest at the roboticist hips, the purple haired boy began pressing wet kisses across Kiibo's neck and chest. “Tell me, what do you want me to do? Huh?” The dictator asked with a crooked smirk.

 

“Kokichi, I want  _ you _ …” Kiibo moaned, “ _ Anything, anything _ , please, just touch me.” His hips bucked once more, hands untangling from the covers and going to Ouma's hips, his nails dug into the dictator's skin. 

 

Ouma's kisses trailed upwards, eventually he pressed his lips to the white haired boy's. In mere moments, the dictator's tongue was in the taller boy's mouth. “ _ Mm _ …” Kiibo moaned, relishing in the skin on skin contact due to their missing shirts. His chest felt like it was on fire and he loved it.

 

Ouma put both hands on Kiibo's face, tracing circles with his thumb. When they pulled away, Kiibo seemed dazed while the dictator just grinned down at him as a string of saliva connected them. “ _ Kokichi _ …” His voice was a hushed tone and Ouma giggled mischievously.

 

“God, I don't think I'm ever gonna get tired of hearing that.” The purple haired boy commented before sitting back up, “Kiibaby?” 

 

“Y-yeah..?” The albino boy panted out his response, looking up at Ouma through thick white eyelashes with a lust filled gaze. His pale cheeks were flushed a cherry red and his lips were swollen from their kiss.

 

“Is it okay if I..?” Ouma started off seeming genuinely worried but he covered it up quickly, “You're fine with me taking your V card, right?” Kiibo's face flushed an extremely dark red, heart stopping for a few moments before he nodded feverishly. “Nishishi, I knew you would!”

 

The dictator winked, “Don't worry, I'll make it fun!” With expertise, Ouma removed both his pants and underwear. Kiibo squeaked at the sight of the other boy's erection, Ouma's cock was oddly pretty just like him. It was pale but flushed an attractive red at the tip, precum beading there. Kiibo swallowed thickly, averting his eyes because it was getting to be too much.

 

The purple haired boy then unzipped Kiibo's pants, pulling them off and doing the same to his underwear. The robotics expert covered his face with his hands, wanting to squeak when Ouma whistled at the sight of his erect member. “Kiiboy, your cock is so big!”

 

“Kokichi..!” The white haired boy said indignantly, embarrassment clear in his voice. Ouma simply chuckles before grabbing Kiibo's cock with zero warning, lining it up to his hole.

 

“Get ready, baby boy.” The supreme ruler said, slowly sinking down on Kiibo's dick and moaning quietly. Kiibo, on the other hand, moaned rather loudly before stuttering out an apology.

 

Ouma pauses for a few moments, letting himself get used to Kiibo while letting the other boy get used to the sensations. Kiibo couldn't stop mewling under his breath, Ouma was so hot and tight around him, it felt unreal. His toes curled with pleasure, taking stuttered breaths.

 

Ouma slides almost completely off of Kiibo's cock before slamming back down, his moan mingling with the pale boy's. The purple haired boy repeats this action a few more times as Kiibo moaned, “Ah!  _ Kokichi, Kokichi _ , that feels...amazing!” The white haired boy throws his head back in ecstasy. 

 

The dictator was a natural, bouncing on the robotics expert's dick with ease. “Baby, you're so big,  _ ngh _ !  _ Fuck _ , this is so good!” Ouma cried out, not caring about how loud he was and if anyone could hear him. Hell, Kiibo had probably woken up quite a few people already.

 

Truth be told, Ouma was a  _ wreck _ right now. His hair was messed to hell and back, cheeks flushed a dark red, sweat rolling down his naked and lithe body. Kiibo's cock and his voice were  _ intoxicating _ .

 

Kiibo begins clumsily bucking his hips up into Ouma, a waterfall of moans leaving his trembling lips. “ _ Kokichi..! _ ” His voice broke, voice trembling erratically. “Ah, Kokichi…” Kiibo sniffed, sounding like he was on the verge of tears but it was different from before.

 

It didn't sound so much as pleasured but genuinely upset, the dictator slowing his pace down and Kiibo did begin to cry. Ouma frowned, was he going too fast or did the white haired boy have second thoughts? The supreme ruler ran his fingers through the other boy's bangs, cupping his cheek as Kiibo softly sobbed. “Kiibo, what's wrong?” Ouma asked, voice sweet and caring. 

 

Kiibo continued to sob as he looked up at Ouma, “Kokichi… I like you.” He said, as if it weren't obvious but he continued, “I like you so much that it drives me crazy, I don't even know what to do with myself..! I like you so much!” The white haired boy confessed before whimpering, turning his head and hiding it in the pillow.

 

“I like you, I like you,  _ I like you _ …” Kiibo whined quietly. Ouma's heart was racing. Yeah, he liked Kiibo too but never expected to have a confession sprung on him at a time like this. Sure, the dictator slept around a  _ lot _ but he actually had a crush on Kiibo.

 

Ouma took a deep breath, “You idiot… I like you too, you weirdo.” He said with a small smile, leaning down and pressing soft kisses to the white haired boy's cheeks, “So, stop crying already.” Kiibo nodded slowly, heart fluttering with happiness. This wasn't how he wanted to confess, not at all but his emotions had gotten the best of him.

 

When Ouma leaned back up, Kiibo smiled up at the other boy but quickly lost his composure when the supreme ruler began bouncing once more without missing a beat. “You're...good at this, ngh!” Kiibo praised the other but lost all his words, Ouma's hands going back to tweaking his nipples, “ _ Ngh _ ,  _ mm _ , Kokichi~.” 

 

Ouma decided to play Kiibo's game and begin moaning his name, “Kiibo, you're so cute, so good and perfect for me.” He purred, rolling his hips deliciously and grinning like a cheshire cat at the way Kiibo's hands grasp at the pillow beneath him. 

“Kiibo, Kiibo,  _ Kiibo _ ~.” He moaned out, his prostate being abused due to his own angles. “Do you like it when I moan your name, baby boy?” Kiibo whimpered, whispering a hoarse  _ god, yes. _

 

Kiibo's back arched wonderfully, “Ah! Ngh, Kokichi,  _ Kokichi _ ..!” His chest was heaving, panting extremely loudly. His thrusts lost the little bit of rhythm he had, “Nn, ah, ah! Kokichi, I can't..!” His voice was ridiculously desperate, getting higher in pitch.

 

“Are you close?” Ouma asked as if he couldn't tell, Kiibo's dick twitching in his ass. His response was just a long drawn out whine and he chuckled, wrapping a hand around his own shaft and pumping in time with the way he was bouncing on the white haired boy's dick. He could feel his own orgasm approaching, quiet moans leaving him. 

 

Ouma threw his head back and Kiibo came with a cry of his name, nails scratching down the shorter boy's back. Ouma came just a few moments after, calling out, “Oh,  _ fuck _ !” He could feel Kiibo's seed feeling him up, accompanied with the ribbons of hot cum that spurted from his cock across the other boy's stomach.

 

The white haired boy was struggling to breathe, finally letting go of Ouma. The dictator just looked down at him with a hazy smirk, “How was that for your first time?”

 

“That's...the most amazing thing that has  _ ever _ happened to me…” Kiibo said breathlessly, laughing a little bit. The supreme ruler lifted himself off of the other's cock, laying next to him in the bed. It was silent for a long time before Kiibo awkwardly started, “So…”

 

Ouma sighed, already knowing where this was going. He turned, cuddling into the taller boy's side. “You better be grateful, Kiibabe. That someone as awesome as me is your boyfriend now, I mean!” Kiibo didn't verbally reply, he just snuggled Ouma closer to him and sighed happily.

 

“Geeze, Kiiboy, you're so sappy.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this lived up to expectations, thanks for reading


End file.
